


a really great day...

by startswithhope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spring Break, no pining, small cabin with a small bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Alone together in a small cabin at the Grand Canyon, what is one to do? This is another Friends to Lovers with no pining bed-sharing fic, because the other one was so fun. ;)





	

“You sure you’re okay with this, Swan?”

“Yeah, no big deal.” Quickly walking past Killian and their one full size bed on her way to the bathroom, she hopes the nonchalance in her voice sounded believable.

It had been a great day. A _seriously_ great day. In what had been an uncharacteristically impulsive decision, Emma had taken Killian up on his offer to come out here with him during Spring Break. She had been just as curious to see the Grand Canyon as to see what it would be like to hang out with her fellow professor outside of the stuffy confines of their day to day life. They’d started out a bit like oil and water when they had first met, his bad boy reputation and constant flirting the exact opposite of her favorite thing. But man, was he persistent. After a few months of sharing an office he’d somehow weaseled his way past a few of her defenses, giving him a well-earned spot on her friend list, a list with very few names. There were other times though, like earlier tonight, with the two of them lying close together beneath a breathtaking blanket of stars, that she wondered if his name was getting closer to finding its way to another list, one she thought she had closed off for new members long ago.

So yeah, she’s perfectly fine sharing a too small bed with Killian Jones, because that isn’t going to be complicated or uncomfortable… _not at all_. Curse these tiny cabins. As she brushes her teeth she stares at herself in the mirror, taking in the bit of pink on her cheeks from their hours spent hiking in the sun, remembering how they had ached from smiling and laughing at the man on the other side of the bathroom door. God, it really has been a great day. She hopes she doesn’t somehow ruin it by acting weird now. It’s been years since she’s shared a bed with a man for anything other than sex - and sleeping together after that, nope, not on the table. So the idea of just the sleeping is a bit terrifying, even if there isn’t going to be any sex.

There isn’t right?

She’s not entirely sure of where her hopes lie in that particular scenario. Killian’s hotter than a bonfire in hell, so she’s definitely thought about it. And sure, earlier, their hands had brushed on the flannel blanket and she hadn’t pulled away when his pinky curled around hers, not quite holding hands, but not quite letting go. If she’s being entirely honest with herself she’d admit that just that little bit of contact had affected her more than the better kisses she’s had in her life.

Fuck, she’s definitely considering putting sex on the table.

After rinsing her toothbrush she drags her hair out of her ponytail, loving how the smell of the wood smoke from their campfire has settled into the long blonde strands. It’s just another reminder of this great day, one she doesn’t want to wash out quite yet. Dropping her jeans and flannel to the floor, she tugs on her sleep shorts and t-shirt, thinking for a moment about taking off her bra to maybe speed things along. That thought sends her blood rushing to her cheeks and she decides to go for it. As she exits the bathroom she avoids looking towards the bed, but an unexpected sound has her head snapping towards the mattress.

He’s snoring.

Killian is turned on his side towards the middle of the bed, burrowed deep beneath the covers and fast asleep. Snoring.

So much for sex.

Or _sleep_.

Dropping her clothes on the top of her suitcase, she walks quietly to her side of the bed, reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp before carefully sliding under the covers beside Killian. It’s hard to avoid touching him on the small mattress, but she does her best, putting her back to him as disappointment simmers beneath her skin. All of the anticipation she’d been feeling in the bathroom is now gone, replaced by her friend loneliness, a friend she hadn’t been missing at all today.

And yeah, he’s still fucking snoring.

The shift in her mood has her wanting to kick back with her foot to get him to stop, but she doesn’t really want him to be awake right now either. She’s feeling a bit rejected, so she’ll just deal with the noise.

What feels like an hour later as she’s finally feeling herself begin to drift off, Killian shuffles a bit beside her, his hand brushing lightly against her shoulder. Her stomach clenches as she feels his fingers tangle in her hair and his snoring is replaced by a soft groan.

“Your hair, love, it smells amazing…”

“I thought you were asleep.” Emma cringes inwardly, embarrassed at the unmasked vulnerability in her tone.

Killian’s fingers push through her hair and tenderly press at her neck, his voice quieter and a bit raspy as the mattress dips at her back as he slides a bit closer.

“Sorry about that. I don’t even remember shutting my eyes. The sun tends to completely wipe me out.”

His body is warm behind hers, his chest just barely touching her back as if he’s waiting for her to say this is okay.

Emma’s eyes fall shut, her brain wrestling with her body for the briefest of moments before making up her mind. Leaning her neck further into his touch, she welcomes his immediate response, turning her head as his fingers slide to her chin. Soon, she’s looking at his lips over her shoulder and they are both moving closer with obvious intent. It’s the most awkward angle possible, but she doesn’t care, not when his mouth covers hers in a kiss so hungry she feels it to the tips of her toes. Her limbs turn to jelly at the feel of his scruff against her chin and the slide of his tongue between her lips, making her movements a bit jumbled as she tries to move to her back. He seems just as lost, not wanting to break the kiss as her shoulder crashes into his chest.

Eventually they figure it out.

Or he does at least, cause right now she’s clinging to him with one leg wrapped around his thigh and her hands clutching hard at his back as she begins to drown in the overwhelming rush of emotions his kisses have triggered. Too soon, she’s chasing his lips as they begin to retreat. 

“Why the hell did I fall asleep…I’ve been wanting to kiss you all night…”

He drags his scruff along her cheek as his lips move to nip at her jaw and a shuddering breath escapes her lips, visions of other places where she wants to feel that same gentle scrape flashing dirty images behind her tightly shut eyes. Her hips lift towards him at her heated thoughts and he growls against her neck, his hand at her waist sliding down beneath her ass as he grinds his erection between her thighs.

They really should talk about what is happening here before things move…

“Is this okay, Swan?”

…too fast.

“Fuck yes.”

_Okay, talking done_.

Killian’s mouth is hot on hers in an instant as he aligns his fully hard cock against her clit and they begin to rub against one another in pent-up desperation. The thin cotton of her shorts and the warm flannel of his pants create a delicious friction and she plants her feet on the mattress, lifting her hips up in search of more. Another growl escapes Killian’s throat and she swallows it with her lips, nipping at his tongue between gasping breaths as her clit begins to throb in long-overdue joy. His hand moves between them suddenly and she feels a tug at her shirt, prompting her to break the kiss so she can give him a hand. Her shirt ends up somewhere across the room after it’s ripped over her head, but she doesn’t have time to register where because Killian’s fingers are currently toying with her nipple and she’s so close to coming she can barely breathe.

His cock slides against her just right and it’s all over. He must realize it’s happening, too, cause his hands are suddenly clutching hers beside her head and he’s picking up the pace of his thrusts as if he doesn’t want to be left behind. She doesn’t want that either.

It’s a bit hard to focus with her orgasm scrambling her senses, but she’s able to hitch her legs up around his waist and urge him to move faster with her ankles against his ass. Whispering his name against lips seems to be the trigger though, as his hips goes still against her as soon as she does. They end up forehead to forehead as he tries to catch his breath, his chest heaving against her breasts as he holds her hands tight as if he’s afraid to let her go. All she can think to do is squeeze his hands to let him know she doesn’t want him to.

She can feel her heart fluttering in her chest as Killian rubs his nose against hers, obviously wanting her to open her eyes. She’s overwhelmed with hopeful thoughts, which is scary and something she has little experience dealing with, but she complies with his silent request. The smile on Killian’s face is exactly what she needs to see, so she lifts her lips to kiss him, happy to feel that smile curve over her lips.

They continue to kiss until Killian, with mumbled reluctance, has to excuse himself to the bathroom to clean himself up. While he’s gone, Emma stretches out in the middle of the bed, tracing her swollen smile with the the pads of her fingertips. She feels dizzy and slightly nauseous from the butterflies in her stomach, the sight of Killian staring over at her from the doorway in the bathroom not helping at all. So, she does her best to break a bit of the tension.

“Did you know that you snore?”

Killian laughs and moves to the end of the bed, making her squirm beneath her skin as he unabashedly stares down at her still naked chest.

“I most certainly do not.”

“You most certainly _do_.”

His mock disgust at her accusation begins to fade as he crawls on the bed over her, his response of “do not” ending up muffled against her breast as he draws her nipple between his lips. Her hands dig into his hair to keep his mouth in place, all of her warm places tingling again as his tongue flicks and his scruff abrades her sensitive skin.

“Do…too…”

His head lifts in her hands and she opens her eyes to see him smiling up at her, his cheeks ruddy and eyes slightly hooded with the same desire swirling in her belly in an endless pool.

She’s having sex with him. Tonight. _Now_. It’s Spring Break. That’s a good enough excuse.

“I’ve got a condom in my travel bag.”

His hair gets a playful tug as his eyes go wide and his body completely still. He seems to be in a bit of a trance, so she squirms out from beneath him to go get the damn thing herself. She leaves her underwear and shorts in the bathroom, laughing at his still frozen position lying face down on the bed as she emerges with the condom.

“If you’re too tired from our hike, we can do this another time.”

He’s up in an instant, scrambling to his feet and hooking his fingers in his waistband as he gives her a “you’re sure about this” look from the foot of the bed. Nodding, she watches as he shucks his pants and scoots back on the mattress, displaying himself and all his naked glory with a hitched eyebrow and a knowing smirk. That same smirk she used to loathe when they first met, it’s giving her the courage to climb between his legs and take his half erect cock in her palm.

“It’s been a really great day, Killian.”

Killian’s eyes are on her hand and his chest is rising in deep breaths, and she continues to stroke, feeling him harden further beneath her fingertips.

“Aye…it’s been…it is…you are…amazing…”

His rambling is adorable and she needs to kiss him, which means moving this thing along.

“Are you up for having a great night?”

Lifting his hips slightly towards her hand, he grits out his response through clenched teeth.

“As you can rightly tell, I most certainly am, Swan.”

That earns him a laugh and she puts them both out of their misery, moving quickly to get the condom on him and her legs up and over his lap. His hands reach for her at once, dragging her down over his chest so he can open his mouth over hers, losing a bit of his control in a kiss that has her clutching his neck and her hips rocking back and forth over his cock. She’s not fully cognizant of how it happens, but soon she’s sinking over him and he’s clutching hard against her hips to stop her from moving.

“Oh fuck, don’t, I’m too close….”

Her rebellious side has her wanting to disobey, but she sees the tension in his neck and the muscle jumping wildly along his jaw. Reaching for his hand, she brings his thumb to where they are joined and he begins to press down immediately as his other hand begins to move up towards her breast. She can’t stop herself from leaning back, bracing her hands against his thighs as his fingers work in tandem to set her body further ablaze. When his fingernail begins to scrape across her nipple she begins to rock her hips, desperate for the freight train of her impending release to reach it’s final destination.

“Fuck, harder love…”

His hips are now pumping upwards beneath her, his thumb slippery against her clit as his other hand abandons her breast to encourage the frantic movements of her waist. Falling forward and catching her hands beside his head on the mattress, she slams her hips down as he fucks her from below, each crash of their bodies adding gasps to the already vivid sound of skin meeting skin. She white knuckles the sheets as she comes, crying out as he continues to thrust deep until they are both completely unmoving except for her inner muscles fluttering around the last pulses of his cock. It was quick and kinda dirty and the best kind of uninhibited sex she loves. From the look of awe on his face and still hard grip his hand has at her waist, she’s pretty sure he loved it, too.

“That was…”

“A one time thing…”

His face falls immediately, but she’s quick to amend her statement with a curve of her lips into a wicked smile.

“A one time thing _tonight_. I don’t think I can move.”

When he gives her ass a quick pinch she proves them both wrong. Scrambling off his lap, she falls beside him on the mattress with a huff.

“Hey!”

He’s up off the bed on his way to the bathroom for the second time tonight, making her realize her “one time thing” statement was already a null and void.

“Playing with a man’s heart like that, Swan. Bad form.”

“You were the one who fell asleep on me, remember?”

Their playful bickering continues as he reemerges from the bathroom with a warm washcloth, something her one night stands rarely ever thought of as she scrambled to get back into her clothes and out the door. She feels a bit on display as she cleans herself up, but Killian just smiles and throws the washcloth into the sink before climbing back beside her in the bed. He doesn’t hesitate to pull her into his arms and she doesn’t resist, settling comfortably against his chest as he rubs his hand up and down her back along her spine.

She falls asleep first, thankfully, waking near dawn to the sounds of Killian’s snores against her ear. He’s wrapped around her from nose to toes, his face buried deep in her hair and his knees tucked in snug with hers from behind. A rush of affection has her covering his hand on her belly with her own, gently working her fingers between his knuckles to keep him close. If only he would stop snoring, she’d love to go back to sleep.

After a few minutes, she knows it just isn’t going to happen, so she shifts her hips backwards in hopes of a very different outcome.

The sudden silence in the room lets her know that he’s no longer asleep, well, that and their joined hands moving together down her belly.

“You were snoring again.”

As his fingers delve between her legs and his lips find the sensitive spot behind her ear, she lets go of his hand, reaching behind his head to thread her fingers through the back of his hair.

“Apologies, love, please allow me to make it up to you.”

* * *

 

After many months, Emma does, eventually, learn to sleep through Killian’s snores, but he does, every once in a while, get a swift kick to the shins.


End file.
